


De licor y juegos

by Alitacafeinomana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Tolerance, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Hide and Seek, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Valentine's Day, stevextony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitacafeinomana/pseuds/Alitacafeinomana
Summary: A días de  San Valentín, Tony decide organizar una pequeña fiesta  en la torre, con su equipo reunido y Thor alardeando sobre el licor Asgardiano... bueno, Anthony Edward Stark es un hombre de ciencia y algunas locuras se hacen en nombre de la misma.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel, Stony*





	De licor y juegos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aprovechando que casi es el mes del amor y la amistad, y ya tenia muchooo tiempo queriendo unirme a la comunidad AO3 no sólo como lector... espero sea de su agrado este pequeño Fic, que, aunque ya tiene un tiempo que lo escribí, le tengo cierto cariño, fue la primera vez que me gusto mucho el dia de san valentín.
> 
> ✏Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel  
> ✏ Especial de San Valentín.

* * *

* * *

* * *

En una de las tantas fiestas locas de Stark, en la torre de los Vengadores.

— Juguemos a las escondidillas. —propuso Clint ya en obvio estado de ebriedad. Todos voltearon a verle con cierto gesto desorientado.

Al parecer sólo una gota de ese licor Asgardiano era muy efectivo, inclusive Natasha se notaba un poco afectada. Claro, Tony sabía que eso podría pasar, esa pequeña travesura de poner un poco del licor que Thor tanto presumía era sólo para “dioses” meh.

A Brucie, claro, no le ofreció de las bebidas alteradas, eso podría ser… poco responsable de su parte. Convencer a Rogers de que ingiriera un poco fue difícil, el hombre de América, insistía en que si las bebidas mortales no le afectaban por el suero del súper soldado, posiblemente el líquido asgardiano tampoco, ja, claro, eso era otro punto que Tony quería investigar, ya saben, todo siempre con motivos científicos, por favor, es Tony Stark de quien hablamos, todo siempre tiene un enfoque científico… bueno, casi todo, está bien, una que otra vez. Pero vamos, qué podría pasar con tener al Dios del trueno, Thor, que no se veía muy afectado, a los agentes especiales, Romanoff y Barton, al Capitán América y al doctor Banner, bueno él no cuenta, pero igual. Tener a un grupo de gente “extraordinaria” con habilidades especiales, un poco ebrios.

— ¿Es en serio, Barton? —cuestiono Tony tragándose las ganas de reír.

— Oh, por… todos ustedes son unos novatos, de seguro se irían a esconder tras las cortinas. —se quejó Nat, arrastrando un poco las palabras, la mujer aún se veía como si estuviese sobria, pero su forma de hablar le delataba.

Tony seguía apretando los labios, sentía como las lágrimas de diversión se querían asomar por sus ojos y su mano apretaba fuertemente su estómago, Banner desde su lugar frente a Tony le lanzó miradas como preguntando si se sentía mal, Stark sólo hizo un gesto con su mano libre indicando que todo estaba bien. Bruce lo dejo estar ya que algo más le preocupaba.

— ¿Nat? ¿Te…te sientes bien? — Banner se acercó a la agente Romanoff poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

— Yo siempre… hombrecillo verde. —Nat le guiño un ojo a Brucie, seguido tomó su mano y las unió en un apretón que hizo a Banner pasar saliva nervioso.

— Entonces, bola de novatos, como ventaja, Thor será el buscador —estableció Clint con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar? —preguntó Thor que recién se incorporaba a la plática.

— Barton quiere jugar a las escondidillas —comentó Steve con cierta diversión, Tony le volteo a ver, y a su creer, parecía que el licor asgardiano sí que podía afectar al estandarte de América, que suero del super soldado ni que nada, ¡licor asgardiano señores!

— Escondidillas, amigo Ojo de Halcón, eso suena interesante, ¿cómo se juega? —quiso saber Thor.

Clint se acercó a Thor para explicarle, mientras tanto, Natasha seguía lanzándole guiños a Banner, y Steve, bueno él estaba lanzándole, inconscientemente, miradas de cachorro a Tony, Stark no se percataba de eso último puesto que estaba muy concentrado en contener su risa con toda la situación, se estaba poniendo color tomate de tanto resistir, sus labios ya dolían de lo fuerte que los tenía apretados para no reír. <<Joder, en verdad que la ciencia era divertida>> pensaba Tony con algo de malicia.

— Bien, bien, armen equipos de dos, yo estaré solito porqué soy bárbaro —gritó Clint aplaudiendo—. Andando.

El punto de salvación sería el Mjolnir en el centro de la sala de estar y sólo se permitía salvarse uno mismo, nada de, un, dos, tres por mí y por todos mis amigos.

No sé permitiría el uso de armamento, únicamente sus habilidades físicas, y como acto reflejo todos voltearon a ver a Tony, éste sólo se encogió de hombros y moviendo la mano como restándole importancia. Jarvis sería el árbitro, él se aseguraría de que no hicieran trampa.

Thor levantó a Mjolnir, cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar. Clint, pese a estar un poco ebrio se movió con agilidad, fue el primero en desaparecer, seguido Natasha jaloneo a Bruce y desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Rogers seguía sentado en el sillón de dos plazas frente a Thor, Stark le hizo una seña para que se levantar y le siguiera, conocía un buen lugar. Y como si de un cachorro se tratase Steve siguió rápidamente los pasos de Tony

A Stark se le pasó un poco, sólo un poquito las ganas de reír frenéticamente, su modo competitivo era algo serio, si, era un simple juego de niños, pero él no permitiría que alguien más le ganara.

Steve caminaba tras de él con torpeza así que Tony le tomó del antebrazo y comenzaron a caminar presurosos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar se podía escuchar la fuerte voz de Thor.

— Cincuenta rayos del todo poderoso hijo de Odín, gobernante de Asgard, Thor el poseedor del magnífico Mjol…

— ¡Cállate y comienza a buscar!

Thor se vio interrumpido en su discurso por el fuerte grito de Clint que parecía y no estar cerca del lugar.

— Amigo, este juego debe ser impresionante si los pone así de… enérgicos. —comentó Thor al aire.

 _— Opino, señor, que debe ser a causa de la ingesta de… alcohol —_ hablo Jarvis, más por cortesía de no dejar a Thor hablarle al aire, que porqué en verdad lo requiriese.

Thor rió ante lo dicho por la I.A. y comenzó el juego, justo como le había indicado Barton, debía atraparlos y llevar su captura donde el Mjolnir, así esa persona perdía, en caso de no atraparlos y esa persona lograse escapar debería ir donde el martillo, tocarlo y gritar salvado.

Natasha y Bruce se encontraban escondidos en el taller de Tony, Jarvis les había advertido que al señor Stark no le agradaría, Natasha hizo caso omiso y burló la seguridad, Banner estaba nervioso, emocionado pero sobre todo nervioso, ya que no sabía por qué no le decía a Nat que él conocía la clave de acceso al laboratorio. 

Barton se encontraba escondido en una esquina del techo de la cocina.

Por su lado, Steve y Tony se encontraban tras la cortina del balcón en la habitación de Tony.

— ¿No crees que es… muy predecible? —Cuestiono Steve—. Romanoff lo dijo…

— Lo dijo, así que, bueno, ¿dónde sería el mejor lugar para esconder un árbol?

— ¿No es libro? —Sonrió Steve viendo aun con esos ojos de cachorro a Tony.

— Lo que sea, por cierto, la respuesta es un bosque, Capi.

Estaban uno al lado de otro, sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente, las fosas nasales de Rogers notaron un ligero aroma a… a Tony, si, era la palabra que describía ese aroma: licor, colonia, pastelillo dulce, un ligero toque de aceite y café, podría ser su imaginación, una reminiscencia de todo lo que le recordaba a Tony, quizás,pero le gustaba el olor a Tony.

El ruido de muebles siendo estrellados los puso rígidos, se voltearon a ver con los ojos bien abiertos, la voz de Clint y Thor peleando los tranquilizo.

— Eso me sorprendió, parece que el cazador resultó cazado, más les vale no arruinar mi torre —Se quejó Tony palmeando con el dorso de su mano la pierna de Steve sin ser consciente de dónde tocaba exactamente, muy cerca de la ingle.

Roger se tensó, tragó saliva con dificultad. Tomó la muñeca de Tony para evitar que siguiera… palmeando esa zona, Stark volteo a verle extrañado y seguido dirigió su mirada al agarre de Steve sobre su muñeca, abrió los ojos sorprendido, percatandose de lo cerca que su mano estuvo de la virilidad de Rogers.

— Bueno, Cap —hablo Tony zafándose del agarre de Rogers—. Debería ir a ver si ese par de brutos no destrozó la sala.

Tony le dio la espalda al Cap, apenas movió la cortina para salir cuando Rogers le abrazó. Stark dio un respingo de sorpresa, eso… no lo esperaba. con su espalda en el pecho de Steve era capaz de sentir los latidos del corazón del Capitán, o quizás eran sus propios latidos, cómo saberlo, la sorpresa del momento no le permitía procesar bien la información.

— Tony —le llamó Steve, los oídos le palpitaban a Stark, no sabía si era por el fuerte ruido de los latidos de corazón o por lo cerca que estaban los labios de Steve en su oreja, llamándole tan suavemente.

* * *

El sonido de los besos húmedos era casi amortiguado por el ruido de la pelea de Legolas y Beach boy.

Rogers sostenía a Tony muy cerca sujetándolo de las mejillas, su cara ardía por la intensidad de los besos, pero su espalda se congelaba, estaba recargado en los cristales que daban al balcón, con Tony dejando caer casi todo su peso sobre él.

Tony hizo un sonidito como de gruñido cuando Steve cortó el beso, quería decirle que si seguía con la espalda recargada en el vidrio terminaría por congelarse otros 70 años, pero Tony le gruño, ¿le gruño?, Rogers dejó de pensar en su fría espalda y miró a Tony directo a los ojos, director en esos bonitos ojos chocolate, ojos al parecer un poco molestos.

— Eres adorable. —dijo Steve sin pensar, un pequeño desliz del momento.

— No, Rogers, no, yo soy guapo, sexy, exquisito, un maldito genio, nunca adorable. —corrigió Stark con total parsimonia. Steve no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

— Quizá debamos movernos, tengo la espalda fría.

— Con casi medio siglo dormido en hielo ¿no deberías tener algo así como experiencia con esas cosas? —dijo socarrón Tony, aunque no bebió del licor Asgardiano, si lo hizo del licor de la tierra.

Steve rodo los ojos, le plantó en los labios un beso rudo a Tony y lo pego de cara contra el cristal de la puerta del balcón, algo en su interior ardía de ansiedad, y algo más hacía que su vista temblara un poco.

* * *

— Nat, no creo que sea buena idea… —el dedo índice de Natasha silencio al Doctor Banner.

— Shu, celebremos al cupido —su dedo índice comenzó a recorrer con suavidad los labios del doctor, poco a poco comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, por su clavícula, por su pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón.

— Natasha, faltan tres días para San Valentín y no creo que…

Bruce intentó salir de debajo de la mesa donde se habían escondido en el taller de Tony, se apoyó en la superficie de la misma, cuando sintió a Natasha tomarle de la pierna y hacer que cayera, por suerte evitó golpearse gracias a que usó sus manos como apoyo.

— Me importa un carjo —dijo mientras lo giraba para ponerlo boca arriba y se subía a horcajadas sobre él— Sólo… no te pongash verde, ¿sí?

* * *

Clint le lanzó a Thor un cojín, le era difícil acercarse a Mjolnir, al parecer Thor era bueno en esto de las escondidillas, quién lo diría.

— Oh, vamos, Thor.

— Amigo, Halcón, deberías aceptar tu derrota con ¡HONOR!, además no creo que al amigo Tony le vaya a gustar ver sus muebles… Tan poco ordenados.

— Va, modificamos a Jarvis y le hacemos creer que la decoración siempre fue así.

 _— Señor, opino que eso no va a ser algo muy creíble, lo mejor será que se deje vencer por el hombre de la larga melena rubia. —_ hablo Jarvis, en un sutil intento, o algo así, para que Clint dejará de destrozar la sala. y principalmente evitar que intentará jugar con su sistema. 

— El amigo Jarvis tiene razón, deberías rendirte ante Thor, hijo de Odín, heredero de Asg...

— Ah cállate, Thir, hiji di idin, rii di isgird., oh no amigo, este juego es mío, ¿sabes por qué? este Halconcito es el mejor. —dijo señalándose con los pulgares hacia el pecho.

— Lo siento por el amigo Tony, pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder, ¡POR ASGARD! —dijo Thor, y la contienda prosiguió.

* * *

Sacando sus dedos, Steve esparció una gran cantidad del lubricante que Tony tomó de su cajón.

Tony hacía fuerza con las manos en el vidrio para evitar estar totalmente pegado al frío cristal, Steve lo notó, los brazos de Stark comenzaban a flaquear, no sólo sostenía su peso, también parte del de Steve que se frotaba contra Tony mientras embadurnaba su falo.

Sin pensarlo mucho le dio la botellita a Stark, no quería tirarla y hacer un desastre, aunque la botella ya casi no tenía, puesto que había usado mucho para estirar a Tony.

Stark tomó la botellita sin pensarlo mucho, el peso total recayó sobre su brazo derecho, este flaqueo y terminó estrellando la cara contra el frío vidrio de la puerta, la botellita término en el piso, donde debió estar desde un principio.

Steve se acercó para besarlo, no le permitió alejar la cara del vidrio. Dejó su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Tony y con la otra comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones, Tony corto el beso y cerró fuertemente su boca intentando sofocar los gemidos, Steve quería oír los gemidos de Tony, en verdad quería oírlos, hizo que Stark pegara el pecho contra el vidrio. Rogers imaginaba que la vista desde el exterior sería hermosa, como si Tony tratase de follar al cristal. 

— S…Steve, joder, está frío —sus pezones estaban duros, no sabía si por la estimulación o el sumamente fresco cristal, lo malo era que su pene estaba en un vía crucis entre seguir duro o encogerse por el frío.

Rogers hizo caso omiso, estaba muy concentrado besando y mordiendo la espalda de Tony, el castaño ya no podía tragarse los gemidos.

Steve dejó de morderle la espalda, colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Tony, y con la mano libre empezó a acariciar las bolas de Stark, se recargo en Tony y comenzó a frotarlo contra el vidrio, por alguna extraña razón imaginarse esa escena, con Tony totalmente pegado al cristal, frotándose, eso lo estaba excitando demasiado.

— ¿Vas a follarme o yo me voy a follar el maldito cristal? —se quejó Tony entre jadeos. Steve retiró su peso sobre Tony. Stark regreso a la posición anterior donde se mantenía lejos del cristal gracias a sus manos.

El castaño dio un pequeño grito de malestar. Rogers acababa de clavarle el asta de américa sin previo aviso.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto el rubio a Tony.

— Si, dame un minuto. —En sus adentros Stark repasó todo su diccionario de maldiciones y algunas fórmulas de su último proyecto. 

Steve espero hasta que recibió el visto bueno del castaño. Nada se había sentido así de bien, apretado, caliente y… perfecto, fue lo único que pudo pensar Rogers para describir lo que sentía en ese momento al estar dentro de Tony.

El sonido de la carne chocando, era apabullante, tan obsceno y tan gratificante, Steve no dejaba de masajear las nalgas de Tony, en cada mano tenía una, las apretaba, las separaba y podía ver como su miembro se perdía en ese interior cálido y apretado. Ambos estaban al borde.

Las estocadas de Steve eran erráticas, Tony hacía rato que le importo un bledo controlar el volumen de sus gemidos.Estaban tan cerca de llegar a su orgasmo.

Un fuerte ruido acompañado de gritos los exalto a ambos, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada para abrirla, el sonido de algo rompiéndose, la puerta, la voz de Thor y Clint, Tony y Steve apenas y tuvieron tiempo de tirarse al piso, a un lado de la cama para evitar ser vistos.

— Con un demonio mastodonte, aun lado —se quejó Clint que entró junto a Thor a la habitación de Tony— . Joder, ahora si Stark se va a poner bruja.

Tony casi se asoma para protestar pero Steve le tapó la boca y se puso sobre él, evitando sobresalir del alto de la cama.

— Uh, al amigo Stark ahora si no le va a gustar nada que destrozaramos la puerta. —Comentó Thor con cierta pena mientras trataba de encajar la puerta de nuevo.

— Bleh, ya buscamos por todas partes —se quejó Clint— . Vamos grandote, te invito unas donas, sé dónde guarda Tony su reserva. —sonrió malévolamente Barton palmeándole el brazo a Thor.

— ¡Donas! Otro de los manjares de los Midgardianos.

Ambos se marcharon dejando la puerta medio quebrada.

Steve dejó salir un suspiro, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, su mano comenzó a vibrar, cuando abrió los ojos era Tony que se estaba riendo, sin quitar la mano de la boca de Tony se acercó a este.

— Eso fue peligroso ¿de qué te ríes? —preguntó Steve extrañado, Tony le golpeó el dorso de la mano para que la quitara, Rogers lo hizo lentamente.

— Ese par de idiotas, los voy a freír en aceite y después se los daré a los cerdos para que no quede rastro de su existencia.

Steve no se resistió y lo beso.

— ¿Quieres ser… mi Valentín? —preguntó Steve al castaño. Tony en un principio abrió mucho los ojos, a Rogers comenzaba a preocuparle el silencio, el mismo que se prolongó por varios segundos.

— Creo que estás haciendo las cosas al revés, anciano —se burló el castaño, seguido lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó para un profundo beso—. Debo admitir que me gusta tu método de conquista, Capiscle.

Rogers solo atino a reírse, no sabía qué decir, aquello de pedirle ser su Valentín se le escapó, nunca imaginó que Tony aceptaría serlo y ni en sus más locos sueño, que eran muchos, se podría imaginar que algo como lo que pasó esta noche pudiese suceder.

* * *

La mañana llegó, a comparación del día anterior, el clima era cálido a la luz del Sol y fresco a la sombra, según informó Jarvis a los residentes de la torre.

— Demonios, no vuelvo a dormir bajo una mesa —se quejó Natasha levantándose del piso—. ¿Todo bien doctor Banner?

— Mejor que bien. —contestó Bruce tímido y nervioso.

El doctor Banner estaba un poco avergonzado por la noche pasada, sabía que no se libraría de comentarios poco sutiles por parte de Tony y del arquero, sus claras mordidas en el cuello, rasguños en los brazos y pecho así como chupetones, no lo harían fácil. Agradecía no haberse vuelto verde en ese momento.

— Stark las va a pagar caro, eso fue peligroso que tal si… —no terminó de hablar, volteo a ver a Bruce con algo de preocupación.

— Tranquila, Tony podrá ser medio… curioso, pero nunca nos arriesgaría así, evitó en todo momento que bebiera algo que no fuese agua o jugo simple —se rió un poco dudoso ante aquello.

— No importa, igual merece una paliza.

— Nat… —Le llamo Bruce, con evidente inquietud y esfuerzo por parecer calmado —¿Quisieras ser mi Valentín? —Dijo lentamente Banner casi como un susurro, sino fuera por el buen oído de la espía, pasaría desapercibido.

— Doctor Banner, es usted todo un galán.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — Pensó más para si mismo que esperando una respuesta de Nat.

— Si no lo pedía usted tenga por seguro que de igual manera lo seríamos. —sonrió coquetamente Natasha, seguido terminó de acomodarse la ropa y ayudo a Bruce a levantarse.

* * *

_— La señorita Romanoff y el doctor Banner se dirigen a la sala de estar._

Informó la I.A a los habitantes de la torre. Clint y Thor que se encontraban medio dormidos en los sofás, se removieron con evidente pereza. Clint escondió la caja de donas, la reserva de Tony, bajo el sillón donde estaba Thor cabeceando en un intento por despertar. 

* * *

_— Señor, la señorita Potts pregunta por usted, informa que no le es posible establecer conexión con su celular. La junta está próxima a empezar. —_ Comunicó Jarvis.

La interrupción de la I.A despertó primero a Steve, cuando abrió los ojos le sorprendió quien estaba a un lado suyo, después un tremendo calor se apoderó de su pecho y seguido ese calor comenzó a viajar al Sur.

— ¿Aún serás mi Valentín? —susurro intentando no despertar a Tony, suavemente le acarició la mejilla.

— Podría ser incluso la persona a la que le preparas el desayuno todas las mañanas y le llevas el café al taller todas las madrugadas —contestó Tony sin abrir los ojos.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. La noche anterior no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, no al cien por cien, algo esa noche le permitió liberarse un poco, fuese lo que fuese, estaba agradecido, pues por ello, ahora tenía a escasos milímetros el mundo entero, lo que pare él era el mundo entero.

— En verdad, tienes ese no sé qué… que me encanta —susurro Steve pegando su rostro al cabello de Tony, grabando en lo profundo de su ser el olor que él denominaba como el aroma tony.

— Jarvis, cancela todas mis citas el día de hoy, este cuerpecito necesita hacer calentamiento antes de empezar el día. —seguido se montó sobre Steve.

-FIN-

Animo circumspiciebat: Alita Cafeinómana


End file.
